Esa noche
by Darkelia
Summary: En una noche tan pura y delicada, sucede la muerte de una chica perfecta, dedicada al heroe de su vida...Harry Potter, se confunden los amigos o solo es un amor oculto.


Esa noche, en la lluvia se podía sentir el dolor, cada gota era una lagrima mas de su dolor, cada momento se sentía en el viento el perdón que el pedía, pero no se podían escuchar, no se podían sentir cada quien lloraba por su propio dolor…cada quien se había convertido en su ultima herida…

Ellos escondían sus sentimientos de maneras tan distintas, ella en las cartas que escribía, el en sus temores y odios, cada uno se fingían sonrisas, cada uno se miran con temor de que observen su tristeza…

Pero que es la amistad con secretos?,que es el amor en silencio, en secreto, en tenerlo guardado para no ser lastimado?,que es el amor en secreto entre amigos?, es verdad que la amistad y el amor no se pueden mezclar?, tantas preguntas pasan por sus mente, tantas respuestas que no se pueden elegir, tantas razones para fingir, tantas razones para amar…tantas razones para esperar, para llorar, para sentir, si tan solo escucharan al viento que en silencio las responde, pero no lo escuchan, temen de entender la respuesta…

Dentro de una habitación se encontró una carta, estaba fría, arrugada. los espectadores observaban el lugar, tanta tristeza se sentía en la habitación, tomaron la carta y leyeron para quien estaba dirigida, temían dársela al joven, temían guardarla, que debían hacer, en silencio se cuestionaron, tomando como decisión que le fuera entregada al destinatario, el joven observo como se abría la puerta de su habitación, el quieto en su cama miro como se acercaron a el…no escucho nada…no sentía nada, tomo la carta, dudo en abrirla decidió sentarse cerca de la ventana para poder sentir como el viento se llevaba sus dudas y temores…la miro un momento y decidió abrirla, cerro los ojos, para recordar, en lentitud comenzó a leerla.

Para el, el que me lastimo, el que me enseño la vida en una forma diferente el que me guió y me cuido en silencio, aquel que fingía odiarme, aquel que se mostraba frió y seco aquel que llaman Harry Potter:

Esta noche me voy a escapar, voy a dejar en el olvido el dolor que me hiciste sentir, cada noche me reprocho el haberte conocido, cada momento que te olvido, vuelves a aparecer, tantas cosas que me matan en agonía, el silencio en suspenso, el cruce de tu mirada.

Quien pudiera pensar que la edad me llevara al delirio...su frialdad me encanta...tengo miedo...me gustaría que estuvieras esta noche aquí, conmigo...

Aun miro mi rostro y veo el dolor de esta fantasiosa relación, todo el mundo me discute, todo el mundo me juzga, esperan tantas cosas de mi...porque tengo que cargar tanto peso, porque debo de temer tanto, porque no dejar los libros al aire y dejarme llevar por mi edad, en silencio suplico volver a ser una niña, olvidarme de mis problemas, que no me interese el mundo, a veces admiro su forma de ser, tan insignificante para el mundo...tan frió y negativo...causa tanto dolor y se gana el odio...pero aun en silencio suplico verlo todos los días...pero aquí estoy en la oscuridad escribiendo una carta...en silencio escribiendo mis sentimientos...pero tengo miedo...necesito que estés aquí...

Esta noche me pienso escapar al día siguiente cuando entren a mi habitación, encontraran mi ropa tirada en el piso, mis libros y objetos tirados por doquier...encontraran que deje de ser la joven perfecta...encontraran mis heridas, miraran el espejo de mi habitación destruida de pronto en un rincón encontraran en silencio mi cuerpo... frió...tan dulcemente como solía verme, miraran mi rostro y verán los caminos que recorrieron mis lagrimas por mi rostro, estaré quieta y calmada...me taparan con una cobija, tal vez para que no tenga frió tal vez no quieren que me veas así de pronto verán mi carta verán que era para ti, dudaran en entregártela tal vez no soportes una perdida mas, pero es que el amor y amistad no se pueden mezclar tal vez jamás nos conocimos tal vez no fuimos amigos tal vez no me enamore de ti tal vez no morí por ti pero eso es solo un tal vez.

Esta noche me escapare...dejare en silencio mis zapatos, dejare con cuidado mi cuerpo...esta noche en silencio te diré te amo...te besare y mi despido te dejare un recuerdo...mi cariño, mi dolor...mis lagrimas...mis alegrías...quédate con ellas...adonde yo voy no necesito corazón...

Atte:

Hermione


End file.
